Brother Knows
by S-VENON
Summary: Big brother always knows what you're doing. You know he's there, but where? When? How! That is something Akefia could never understand, and the secret Ryou will never reveal to his younger twin. Because, it's simply, MAGIC. Happy Birthday to the wonderful Bakura(s)! AU


**OH MY GOD! I'M SO LAAAAATE! I wrote this story a year ago for their birthday, and vowed to post it when their birthday came again, ONLY TO MISS IT! – insert ten million crying faces here- No. I'm not waiting another year. Screw it! I shall post it NOW!**

 **Happy birthday to the wonderful Bakura's! This fic is obviously dedicated to them, so I hope you all like it. :)**

 **PS: Alternate Universe. Like seriously. They have powers. Yami Bakura will be referred to as Akefia, because, I think the name is cool. xD**

 **No pairings.**

 **Could be considered as a prologue for a future fic I** MAY **want to work on. Hehe~**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Brother Knows

* * *

The evening was approaching quickly. The sun was already setting slowly in the distance, casting its brilliant orange glow across Domino City. The large buildings glittering like gold created even taller shadows, so I couldn't help but squint my eyes and stare at my sneakers as I walked down the sidewalk, passing other people as they moved like a dark blur around me.

Aimlessly I watched the shadows of the bike racks and electricity posts and all of the other little details that considered the sidewalk home. And as I did, I was unable to stop myself from revealing a small smile as I recalled the events of the day.

The time had gone by so fast that it was now hard to believe it was over. Thanks to Yugi who was incapable of keeping my little secret to himself, I was given a huge party to celebrate my birthday under the ruse of having breakfast together at some cool restaurant they liked attending. The multi-colour haired boy had sneakily gathered all of his friends and the four of them dragged me about the entire city. We strolled through the mall after the breakfast, had lunch downtown at a trendy restaurant, and I was promptly pulled off to Kaiba Land where we spent the rest of the day.

They were so thorough with their adventures and their boundless energy was absolutely contagious. The group was also so friendly and warm, and even though I didn't know them for a long time, it quickly started to feel as if we knew each other for years. I didn't think I would make friends so soon after moving to Japan, but the foursome welcomed me with open arms.

It was so much fun being with them. Too bad Akefia refused to come along. For once, we could have celebrated our birthday together.

Clutching the gift bags in my hand tightly as the September wind blew by, I turned the corner and immediately spotted my building at the end of the street. I could see the balcony of our apartment from where I was, and I couldn't stop myself from sighing inwardly. There were no lights coming from the windows so that could mean Akefia wasn't at home, or, the most plausible assumption, he was being too lazy to bother putting them on.

Although being my twin, Akefia despised going out and conversing with others. And friends? He didn't have any except for Marik who was the son of our father's business partner. We were stuck with the Egyptian for a while until they returned… Actually, now that I thought about it, there was a good chance he and the sandy blond tanned teen was celebrating his birthday in their own crazy way! Ah well. Atleast he was having some fun- even though I would have liked him to celebrate with me. But, that too was worrying. On his own, he would surely do reckless things with his powers, and when I would complain about his wild use of magic, he tells me that I'm incapable of understanding since I wasn't gifted with my own set of powers when we were born.

The little twit always underestimated me even though I was the older twin. True, my abilities were almost non-existent compared to his, but I still had an ability. He could go on thinking I'm normal. It should have been clear to him by now that I had a secret weapon of my own up my sleeve. Well, to be fair, he was not one that gave me, or anyone else for that matter, much attention, so of course he wouldn't have noticed.

Sighing, wondering just what the heck I was going to do with him, I stepped out of the elevator as it stopped at my floor. I rummaged around for the house key that was in my pocket, and as I did, I stared at the off-white apartment door.

It was pretty quiet inside.

Knowing that, my brows furrowed and I huffed slightly when I was forced to search the shopping bags for the tiny key. Was Akefia really home? It was way too quiet. Maybe he did go somewhere with Marik after all.

Relieved to find the key at the bottom of the gift bag I got from Tea, I opened the door and stepped in.

Pitch black darkness was what I was met with. As always, the sense of fear and foreboding of entering a dark place travelled up my spine, but I shoved it down, knowing there was nothing to be afraid of. I was not alone. I could _**feel**_ his presence at home.

" _He wants to play games huh? I'll play,"_ I thought wickedly, and I supressed the grin and turned the lights on, shutting the door behind me.

"Akefia, I'm home!" I called loudly, and not hearing his reply, I absentmindedly took in the fact that his shoes, and Marik's, were missing from the front doorway.

"Akefia?!" I yelled once more just for the sake of it, and after slipping off my shoes I walked deeper into the house.

Entering the living room however, I froze. All thoughts drained from my mind, the bags dropping to the floor.

A cup was strewn at my feet, the couch was pushed to the middle of the room, the lamp was broken and the little bookshelf was on the floor. Everything was scattered. I gulped, my heart shaking as I took in the scratched wallpaper, and I paled considerably when I smelled a metallic scent in the air. My head turned towards the bedrooms where I sensed them immediately. The panic in my voice was evident, my legs shaking as I took off down the small hallway.

"Akefia!" I screamed, and I gasped as I pushed open our room door. My body ran cold at what I saw, my throat clogged and blocking all sounds.

Between the destruction of both beds and everything that we both owned, laid Marik, and Akefia. Marik was facing the ceiling, scratches and gaping wounds covering his body. And turning to Akefia who was clad in his regular black attire, a hand went up to my mouth as I stared with wide eyes at the red substance that was pooled around him. The red was everywhere. Removing the hand from my mouth, I rushed towards him.

"Akefia!" I screeched, and I kicked him. Hard.

"WHAAAAAAT!?" he shrieked, and instantly he jumped out of his fake-death position. His eyes shot open and he rubbed his injured behind, sitting up and shooting me an angry glare. "What's wrong with you?! Don't friggin kick me!"

"What did you do to the house?!" I hollered back, and I gestured everywhere before my eyes fell on Marik who sat up and was blinking quite warily at me. He inched backwards when I glowered at him too.

"Marik, how could you have allowed him to do this?" I asked, and the blond just smiled awkwardly. Neither of them was going to offer an answer, so all I was left to do was shake my head and stare forlornly at the now stained floor. I face-palmed. _"What am I supposed to tell Father when he calls tonight and asks how everything's going? How do I explain to him that in the two days he was gone Akefia went and destroyed the place?!"_

"What the hell is wrong with you? You walk into the house and see me dead, and all you do is kick me?!" Akefia ranted, and he stood, not at all concerned about what he had done.

"You'll be dead for real when Father comes back. Look what you did! And all for this lame prank?" I yelled back at him, and it was his turn to give an annoyed pout.

"I didn't think it was lame…"

"Well it was!"

To be honest, it was quite good. I would have fallen for it if I was a normal person. However, unknown to Akefia, I was not. All of my senses are heightened. I basically have super eyesight, hearing, smell, and even my gut feeling was something not to be taken lightly. And because of them, as soon as I walked in I felt him, alive, and sensed the emotions that were surging through the both of them. They desperately scrambled as I called out to him when I walked in… and I caught the chuckles and the scent of paint. It was truly hilarious.

"I can't believe all of my efforts were for nothing," Akefia muttered, and a smirk appeared on my face.

He glared at me suspiciously upon seeing my expression. Unable to help myself I ruffled his hair and poked his nose which had him staring at me as if I had grown another head.

"How did you know?" he pressed, and I winked in response.

"Oh, Akefia… I'm your big brother. I always know." I chuckled. "Happy Birthday!" and glomping him out of nowhere, we promptly fell to the floor. He screeched with surprise and I laughed in return, and within my heart gave a content sigh, warmth and comfort hugging me like a pillow.

"What are you doing, you idiot!?"

"Hugging you."

"WHY?!"

I wish nothing ever changed.

* * *

 **I hope you all liked the funny birthday fic! Hehe.**

 **Please review! And many thanks for reading.**

 **Bye~**


End file.
